Preventive actives-based oral materials, such as dental sealants, varnishes, gels, tooth pastes, oral rinse, and extended contact varnishes, have been used to release various amounts of active agents (e.g., fluoride, calcium and phosphate ions, anti-sensitive agents, antimicrobial agents, and biofilm disruptors) via different delivery vehicles to provide potential uptake or bioactivity into oral tissues. These materials utilize several different application techniques and are suitable for different patients. For example, sealants and extended contact varnishes typically require curing to provide crosslinking for extended durability and retention. Alternatively, fluoride rinses and gels provide simplified delivery of fluoride.
Dental articles are used for treatment of a variety of dental maladies. Dental articles have been used to deliver oral active agents. Preventive actives-based oral materials, such as dental sealants, varnishes, gels, tooth pastes, oral rinse, and extended contact varnishes, have been used to release various amounts of active agents (e.g., fluoride, calcium and phosphate ions, anti-sensitive agents, antimicrobial agents, and biofilm disruptors) via different delivery vehicles to provide potential uptake or bioactivity into oral tissues. These materials utilize several different application techniques and are suitable for different patients. For example, sealants and extended contact varnishes typically require curing to provide crosslinking for extended durability and retention. Alternatively, fluoride rinses and gels provide simplified delivery of fluoride.